lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die dunkle Uhr
'Die dunkle Uhr '(im Original The Last Hope) ist die elfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''und die vierundzwanzigste Folge insgesamt. Sie wurde am 26.09.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Regie führte Martin Skov, das Drehbuch stammt von Dan und Kevin Hageman. Plot Die Episode beginnt auf den Gipfeln der Dunklen Insel, wo Garmadon mit Selbszweifeln zu kämpfen hat. Dem Ultrabösen, das kurz darauf hinzustößt, will er dies jedoch nicht eingestehen. Zurück am Strand repariert Dr. Julien den Falken, während die Ninja ihre wiederhergestellten Mächte feiern, indem sie Kokosnüsse abschießen. Die Ninja werden von Sensei Wu unterbrochen, der sie für ihre unangebrachte Freude züchtigt; Sie mögen nun zwar die Macht haben, die Steinarmee zu besiegen, aber die dunkle Uhr zählt noch bis zum letzten Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Daraufhin zeigt Misako ihnen einen Weg, um die Entscheidung zumindest zu verzögern: Wenn der Helm des Schattens zu seinem Sockel zurückkehrt, könnte der Countdown lange genug aufhören, um einen Vorteil zu erlangen. Die Ninja verkleiden sich also als Steinsamurai und begleiten Misako, die sich als Gefangene ausgibt, zum Lager von Lord Garmadon. Im Lager angekommen nimmt Kozu mit zu Garmadons Zelt, während er die Ninja-Steinsamurai auffordert, beim Fördern der Dunklen Masse zu helfen. Von der Förderstelle aus bemerken die Ninja hinter eine hinter einem Zaun verborgene gigantische Kanone und überlegen, was Garmadon wohl damit angreifen will. Inzwischen wurde Misako zu Garmadon gebracht.. Dieser begreift sofort, dass die Steinsamurai sie niemals fangen könnten - es sei denn, sie wolle gefangen werden. Dennoch verspürt er noch immer Zuneigung ihr gegenüber und so gelingt es ihr, ihn dazu zu bringen, den Helm abzunehmen und unbemerkt mit ihm zu verschwinden. Unterdessen wird Cole in der Grube von einem anderen Steinsamurai bedroht und muss sich verteidigen, sodass die Deckung der Ninja auffliegt. Es klingt ihnen, sich zum Tor der Festung durchzukämpfen, wo sie auch Misako wiedertreffen, bevor sie jedoch fliehen können, taucht Garmadon in einem neuen, vierarmigen Mech, den die Ninja nicht zerstören können, auf. Die Niederlage scheint unvermeidlich, als Nya, die die Mission der Ninja über den reparierten Falken verfolgt hat, plötzlich mit dem Power-Boher zu Hilfe eilt. Den Ninja gelingt die Flucht, da das Ultraböse Garmadon davon abhält, die Steinsamurai sie verfolgen zu lassen, da diese mit dem Helm von den Ninja kontrolliert werden können. Tatsächlich probiert Jay den Helm an und spürt seine Macht. Er legt ihn jedoch rasch wieder ab, als ihm klar wird, dass er davon, ähnlich wie Garmadon damals, verdorben werden könnte. Als er Bohrer im Dschungel bemerkt, verfolgt Garmadon ihn schließlich persönlich. Es gelingt ihm, das Gefährt zu beschädigen, bevor Lloyd auftaucht, der den Mech mit seinen neuen Kräften zerstören kann. Er zögert jedoch trotz der anfeuernden Rufe seiner Freunde, seinem nun geschwächten Vater den Todesstoß zu versetzen, bis die Ninja schließlich im Bohrer vor den nahenden Steinsamurai fliehen müssen. Schließlich erreichen die Ninja die Uhr und treffen dort auf Sensei Wu. Gemeinsam suchen sie hastig den Sockel für den Helm, es bleiben nur noch Minuten. Die Situation verschlimmert sich, als die Steinsamurai eintreffen und ihnen den Helm abnehmen. Die Ninja können den Helm jedoch wiedererlangen und platzieren ihn auf dem Sockel - einige Sekunden zu spät. Der Countdown ist beendet und die Uhr sendet einen Impuls durch die ganze Insel, der den Felsvorsprung, auf dem die Ninja stehen, zerstört. Die Ninja überleben den Fall zwar, die Samurai haben jedoch Nya entführt, wodurch die Ninja dem Ultimativen Kampf nun umso entschlossener entgegenblicken. Die Dunkle Uhr feuert auch einen Lichtstrahl auf Garmadons Lager ab. Aus diesem formt sich eine Sphäre, aus der schließlich die neue Superwaffe entsteht - der Garmatron. Garmadon, entzückt über das Gefährt, stimmt daraufhin mit dem Ultrabösen in Gelächter ein. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Gerald Schaale) * Garmadon (Dunkler Lord) - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kozu (General der Steinsamurai) - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jillian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christopher Zeiger) * Misako - Kathleen Barr (Synchronisiert von Arianne Borbach) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Steinsamurai - Kirby Morrow (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Trivia * Erstes Erscheinen des Garmatron und von Garmadons Mech. Erstes Mal, dass man Garmadon als dunklen Lord ohne Helm sieht. * Der englische Titel dieser Folge ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf den Star Wars-Film ''Eine neue Hoffnung (A New Hope), der deutsche bezieht sich auf die dunkle Uhr, die angehalten werden muss. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Episode